Every Rose has Its Thorn
by Bookaholica
Summary: AU/ Historical C/B & N/S Fic set in 20th Century New York City - Blair and Serena are young debutantes, Nate is the golden and ideal gentleman & Chuck is his usual womanizer self. Troubles will arise when Blair is coupled with Nate as the perfect couple. I tried to keep the characters' personalities as much as posible even in the changed setting. Give it a try :)
1. Prologue

If there's something I am passionate about it's writing and I actually have been writting some fictional stories of my own for some years now (mostly romance/distopia), but ever since I started watching Gossip Girl I have grown addicted to it and I have been wanting to write this for a _very _long time now. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so if you could write some reviews I would be eternally grateful to you. Without any further preamble, here it goes:

**Every Rose has its Thorn **

In a fictional, parallel, 20th century New York City, Blair Waldorf had always been the Queen Bee in her exclusive boarding school. Now, she is a debutante who is envied by every young lady and desired as a wife by every respectable gentleman. She is gorgeous, intelligent, charming, and rich: the epitome of the perfect wife. Blair and her best friend Serena van der Woodsen rule their exclusive social circle of debutantes, attend to elite parties and flirt with the most handsome bachelors in town. However, when Chuck Bass, the insanely rich, infamous and mysterious bachelor, introduces himself to their elite circle, Blair's perfect little world will soon be shaken out of its balanced axis and will spiral out of control. Will she choose to remain a queen and follow her destiny as the wife of a wealthy socialite or will she bargain it all at a chance of dangerous but true love?

**Prologue**

Sunlight, pouring through the colored window panes of her bedroom, casted exquisite shadows all over the sleeping bundle that was her body. Her gorgeous dark brown curls shone in a million different tones of yellow, red and orange. However, it wasn't enough to wake her, not even when Dorota, her foreign Polish maid opened the colored windows, letting the fresh morning air in and ending the display of colors on her peaceful, curvy, sleeping body.

- Miss Blair, wake up. First party as debutante waiting for you.

Blair woke up refreshed after the 10-hour beauty sleep she had been in. She felt better than she had felt in years; everything in her life seemed to be perfect, as perfect as it ever was. She smiled pleasantly at Dorota, who was more a second mother to her than actually a maid.

- Dorota, this will be the year everything will fall into place. You'll see. I'll have the best social gathering for my introduction as a debutante and I'll marry the most gorgeous and rich husband in the whole country and then no one, not even Serena would dare rival my place as a born Queen.

- But Miss Serena is Miss Blair's old friend.

- Dorota, I don't expect you to understand the fact that for me nothing, not even friendship, rivals with the pleasure of being the Queen, of being powerful and ruling over everyone, of being able to destroy whoever stands in my way with just a single look, of having a whole entourage of minions who would die to be just like me.

Dorota pensively helped Blair out of her silk sleeping robe and handed her the beautiful clothes she'd chosen for the day she would be officially introduced as a debutante. Blair didn't realize Dorota had remained silent throughout the whole process of dressing her, brushing her already perfect curls, and delicately applying her make up because she was carefully considering whether she should tell her best friend Serena about the drama that had broken in her family during the summer.

As Blair waited for Dorota to bring her silver tray with her usual minuscule portion of breakfast she pondered whether admitting to have family problems would make her weaker in the eyes of her best friend. If there was one thing she hated was weakness, especially when she showed it herself. Blair finally decided against telling Serena about the current scandal that was due to break anytime soon: her mother's new lover. Apparently it hadn't been enough drama for the Waldorfs when Blair's father suddenly abandoned them; they had been the talk of the city for months, when drama broke out again: the usually frigid and cold Eleanor Waldorf had a new lover.

The infamous Charles Bass was sleeping soundly at his luxurious suite in the exclusive Palace Hotel, not waking up when the women he hired last night tiptoed out of his bedroom at the break of dawn and started dressing up. He didn't even wake when one of them let out a high pitched giggle or when they both got out of the suite, slamming the door behind them and chuckling loudly afterwards.

Chuck Bass woke up past midday to find himself alone in his suite, but it didn't even bother him; he didn't care much about last night's whores being gone. As he showered meticulously, he remembered he had agreed to attend to some kind of social event at night and chose one of his best suits for the day. He opted to stay in his suite for lunch and then meet Nathaniel on their way to the event.

Nathaniel Archibald had a reputation for being the perfect gentleman, the golden boy, the man every father wants as the husband of his daughter: rich, blonde, handsome. His family had a longstanding tradition in politics and no one doubted Nate was the future Mr. President. However, what most of the people didn't know was that Nathaniel Archibald was constantly being pressured by his family and was manipulated by them. For example today, when Nate was convinced by his mother to attend a boring elite debutante party in which she hoped her son would find his perfect soon-to-be wife. Nate had been able to see behind his mother's intentions and that was the reason he had convinced his oldest and most skilled friend, Charles Bass, to accompany him to the dance and give him his experienced advice on women.

Blair Waldorf didn't eat after breakfast, blaming it on anxiousness; however, it was also a fact that she needed to remain perfect and maintain that already minuscule waist of hers for the ball that night. As the time approached, Dorota helped Blair into one of her finest dresses: a soft, white, conservative but flattering model with a black ribbon around the waist. The snowy white, high couture dress made Blair look absolutely elegant, charming and gorgeous. It was the perfect dress for the beginning of the rest of her life, Blair thought happily.

Nathaniel Archibald and his friend Charles Bass were amongst the first gentlemen to arrive to the party, and the hostess welcomed them merrily. Both of them sat quietly on the farthest corner as Chuck said that was the best place to practice what he called "picking the prey" and what Nate called "choosing his future wife". Soon, the room was filled with young ladies, all fresh debutantes and beautiful. The room was alive with chatter, laughter and the sound of the classical music playing.

Blair knew it was already late and she was starting to freak out… but only a little, like ladies are supposed to. She and Serena had agreed to meet on the entrance but Serena was nowhere to be seen. When Blair had already decided to make her triumphal entrance alone she finally spotted a radiant Serena, all dressed in soft pink and her hair adorned with the glittering diamonds in her diadem. Blair often felt outshined by Serena, but today she felt plain, with her glamorous white dress and matching ribbon, on the side of this blonde, glowing goddess. What a good way to make a grand entrance at you first debutante ball: eclipsed by your best friend, thought Blair bitterly as she took in Serena's radiant and happy face and slender figure.

- What on Earth made you take so long S? – demanded Blair.

- I hope you'll pardon my tardy. But as you already know B, I enjoy being always late– answered Serena smiling – come on, our great entrance will be unexpected and all eyes will be on us now.

Serena entered the room nonchalantly and floated down the stairs in magnificence, all eyes were glued to her as she was announced while advancing down the staircase and seating in an empty table. Soon after, Blair was announced and she began descending the long marble staircase to join Serena.

As soon as the two ladies were seated, Nathaniel turned to look at his friend. Chuck had his trademark smirk on and his eyes were set on the two ladies who had just arrived.

- I think we've just found ourselves a new Mrs. Archibald. – Chuck commented nodding in the direction the two beautiful ladies were sitting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**First of all I want to thank you all for your reviews, they have made me smile and want to be able to post sooner. I finally found time to finish writting and editing this chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it as much as the prologue. Please give me feedback! Specially since I don't have a beta and am prone to make spelling mistakes (bloody spelling corrector is stuck in spanish and won't change languages). **

- I must admit my dear friend that I find the blonde lady most pleasing to the eye. – Nathaniel answered.

Chuck didn't answer and instead stared pensively at both ladies, assessing their behavior and manners. After a while, Chuck seemed to have made up his mind and turned towards his friend.

- I rather disagree with you Nathaniel. Although it is understandable what draws you to the blonde lady, I personally find the brunette irresistible and am positive her dark looks will be a good match to your fair ones. Plus, judging by her behavior, it is hard not to notice she is well bred, wealthy and born to be a pleasing wife. The blonde, on the other side, appears too… spontaneous and expressive, something our society often criticizes on a lady.

Nate considered all of his friend's words with uttermost care and observed the ladies closely; it seemed obvious that everything Chuck said was true but Nate couldn't shake the feeling there was something else about both ladies that didn't quite meet the eye.

Serena had already drained her glass of champagne and was laughing quite noisily. Blair on her side smiled discreetly and didn't even touch her glass.

- Oh dear Blair! Haven't you noticed two of the most handsome gentlemen in the party keep staring at us? – asked Serena in-between giggles – What do you say B, should we ask them to come and join us?

Lady Georgina Sparks, who had been eavesdropping on Blair and Serena's conversation from a nearby table turned around and stared at them with an affected expression.

- Please dears, tell me you weren't commenting on the gentlemen sitting on that corner. You really have no idea of who they are? – asked Georgina in a mocking voice – It is obvious you don't engage much in gossip, maybe you think you're too above for it. – she added resentfully, never forgetting her family wasn't as rich as Blair's or Serena's – The gentlemen are no less than Charles Bass, heir to the biggest fortune in Manhattan, and his old friend Nathaniel Archibald, grandson of Governor William Vanderbilt…

Serena and Blair exchanged glances and ignored Georgina's incessant babbling. Georgina soon noticed they weren't paying attention to her anymore and turned to face her own companions without hiding her distaste. She hated those two stuck up bitches, always so charming, always the talk of the envious ladies and always praised by the gentlemen. Georgina envied their fabulous wealth and never missed a chance to create cruel gossips about them, to show people they weren't that perfect or charming.

- So that was the infamous Mr. Bass – said Serena observing him closely – I dare say I understand why young debutantes find him so attractive… he is just so dark and mysterious don't you agree B?

- I indeed find his dark looks attractive. Although I still can't understand why so many young ladies have allowed him to dishonor them – added Blair coldly – I despise girls who are so desperate they would let someone like _him_, with that kind of reputation, deflower them without a proper commitment.

On the corner of the ballroom, Chuck was plotting with Nate the best strategy to approach the ladies and court them.

- Remember my dear friend, you must _never_ approach first the woman you are actually after because she will feel too powerful and turn you down. I recommend you to approach her blonde friend and converse with her. Ignore the brunette at first, then, almost imperceptibly, engage in a conversation with her and that's when you'll have her in the palm of your hand.

- Chuck, we learned to ride horse together and you have always been like a brother to me so I don't think it is much to ask you to please accompany me through this perilous task of courting this woman who my mother will approve.

Blair saw them approaching their table and her heart did a double take. It was the first time a gentleman would court her! Blair's expression was inscrutable though, as she observed the gentlemen come closer.

- Pray excuse my friend and I ladies, but we were wondering if we could enjoy the pleasure of your company this lovely evening. – said Chuck in that smooth and polite way of his. - Let me introduce us first: I am Charles Bartholomew Bass and he is my friend Nathaniel Archibald.

- Lady Serena Van der Woodsen and Lady Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Please do join us. – answered Serena animatedly and Nate smiled at her.

Nate and Serena soon engaged themselves in a conversation and seemed to be getting along really well. Blair tried to join in the conversation but gave up after a few tries. After several minutes, Blair noticed Chuck drinking slowly from his glass while staring at her and felt a little uneasy. She excused herself from the table and walked towards the veranda, hoping that the cool evening breeze would help her relax.

Blair closed her eyes and tried to eliminate the feeling that had formed at the pit of her stomach when those dark, sensual, unreadable eyes were fixed upon her. She thought she heard some movement to her right but didn't open her eyes. She did open her eyes when she felt a hot breath near her ear.

- I also enjoy the pleasure of the cool night breeze on the balcony. – whispered a husk male voice in her right ear.

Blair turned brusquely and saw, unsurprisingly, herself reflected on those dark eyes she was trying to escape from. She took a big step back as delicately as she could and then addressed him; trying to intimidate him and ignoring the fact that he was taller than her.

- Mr. Bass, it is a very inappropriate conduct to follow a lady and then scare her almost to death – she reproached him – not to mention you left your dear friend and mine all alone in the ballroom and withdrew them of the… pleasure of your company. – added Blair in a sarcastic tone.

- I am deeply sorry to have caused you distress Miss Waldorf – said Chuck in a silky tone of voice – As to our friends; I merely allowed them to tend to their own affairs. They were barely minding our presences and it was rather boring inside without you.

After a while, Blair proceeded to turn her gaze towards the inky blue sky once again, almost ignoring his presence next to her.

Chuck pretended to be stargazing and instead was taking in every millimeter of his lovely companion. She was all he liked in a woman: stubborn, sarcastic, and fearless. He now noticed he'd been wrong at his first impression of her: sure, she had been raised well and was well bred, but Chuck wasn't sure anymore if she would make such a passive and submissive wife as he had thought. Her petite body and thin frame were fashionable and suggested elegance. Her dark curls gave her a classical and romantic look and framed her pretty face perfectly. Her round and full lips were irresistible. Her dark and deep eyes, framed by thick lashes, were unreadable; they reminded him of his own dark and inscrutable eyes. Who would have thought that there was so much more to that young brunette girl he had spotted since she made her entrance in the ballroom. Chuck Bass, who bragged about his infinite knowledge about women, was now doubtful. He had finally found someone who puzzled him, someone he couldn't quite figure out. She was too much like him; he would love so much having her as one more of his many prize conquests.

There was only one problem, Chuck realized, she was the lady chosen to become the future Mrs. Archibald and if he bedded her… then he doubted Nate would ever forgive him and then, their long friendship would be over. She represented too much of a risk. Chuck realized he must stay away from her from now on in order to avoid temptation.

Blair was thinking about how his hot, minty breath against her ear had made her feel and felt rather confused. She cursed Serena for being so absorbed in conversation with Mr. Archibald and took one more long breath of refreshing air before entering the ballroom once again.

Chuck observed lustily as her modest chest rose as she inhaled a large amount of cool night air and his gaze followed her every move as she entered the room and sat between Serena and Nate.

Nate had been enjoying himself so much with Serena he almost forgot it was her friend he was supposed to be courting. As he wondered whether he should excuse himself and go look for her she appeared and sat between Serena and him. Nate tried to remember all of Chuck's courting and flirting tips as he subtly turned to face Blair and flashed a smile at her direction. He didn't notice his dear friend Chuck glowering at them from the balcony.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: It's been long, I know but I think it was worth the wait. Please review, I kind of need a little moral support right now :) plus I want your opinion wether I should or shouldn't include Jenny /Dan or Lilly/Rufus's romance in the story... **_

Serena was having the time of her life. Gentlemen approached her from all tables and soon she was surrounded by a little crowd of suitors. She may have had a little too much to drink and was giggling girlishly at everything anyone said; she noticed some of the older ladies eyeing her disapprovingly and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at them. She had moved away from the table she previously shared with Blair a long time ago, hoping to give her and Mr. Archibald some privacy. Plus, she was getting bored with their talk about family heritage and business.

Blair pretended to be listening to Nate as she kept an eye on her best friend… who was currently not acting like a lady at all. To start with, Serena had already drunk three glasses more of what was commonly accepted on a lady and was laughing outrageously, flirting with most of the gentlemen around her. Blair knew she should just stay with Nate because he had proved to be a marriageable man and would most definitely be on her candidate list of possible fiancés… but she knew she had certain obligations that came with having a best friend: one of which was trying her best to stop her best friend from ruining her reputation on their first debutante party.

Chuck was trying not to smile as he saw the petite, brunette girl who had him obsessed for over an hour suddenly stand up and march towards her blonde friend. However, he could not hold the smile any longer when he caught a glimpse of Nathaniel's totally confused expression when she left him midsentence. Chuck smirked as he witnessed how a serious-looking Blair tried to drag a tipsy Serena out of her little entourage of admirers; Chuck found the scene so amusing he didn't notice Nathaniel strolling towards his corner until he directly spoke in a discouraged manner.

- It's hopeless my friend. The young lady won't give me the time of the day, I've spent most of the night trying to impress her and she just walked away on me… I don't know what to do since I am sure she is the lady my mother, Lady Vanderbilt, would most approve of to be my future wife.

Chuck tried not to be happy when he heard about Blair's disinterest in his best friend, the golden boy; however, he still felt like he was betraying Nate every time he planned a new way to approach her. Chuck finally decided the most important thing right now was making Nate enjoy the party and notice all the other eligible debutantes who could be glad to become his wife… so he could finally have Blair to play with all by himself.

- Nathaniel, just come with me and have a drink. Forget the lady and her friend. Come on, I see some charming ladies sitting on a table near the bar.

Chuck took the lead and Nate followed miserably, he was very confused: on one hand, he really enjoyed the company of Serena and thought she was the prettiest lady of all; however, on the other hand, Blair Waldorf was the lady who seemed born to be his wife, the lady his parents will approve and will encourage him to marry. As much as Nate wanted to please his parents, he couldn't shake the inevitable attraction he felt towards Serena.

- Come on Serena. You are hardly acting like a lady now. Look at how all the honorable ladies are staring at us for making such a scene! – said Blair trying to pull Serena away from her table of male suitors.

- Oh come on B. Please, it won't hurt to have a little fun, plus, it is our first debutante ball after all. – answered Serena taking another sip of the liquor on her glass.

- I am sorry S, but there are some times when a best friend does all she can to try and save her best friend from making a scandal but right now I'm just giving up. – replied Blair sadly and quickly walked away.

Blair sat on her own at the empty table, keeping an eye on Serena. This was not how she imagined spending her first debutante ball.

- Hey there Serena, I noticed your friend just left you to have fun on your own. Mind if I join you? – asked Georgina Sparks as she sat on an empty chair on Serena's right.

- Not at all Lady Sparks. I was in fact hoping we got to be better acquainted. – answered a smiling Serena.

Chuck was trying hard to listen to Nate's rambling about how his family was always trying to control him but he was just getting bored. He stole a glance at Serena's table, where he'd last seen her, but only saw another brunette, Georgina Sparks. He stole another glance at the dance floor and another at the corner where she had sat with Serena after their arrival. No sign of her anywhere. It was impossible she had just left before the dance had even started. Chuck noticed Nate had stopped talking and was looking darkly at the bottom of his glass.

- Have you considered leaving yet Nathaniel? You must not. The night is young. The dance hasn't even started. Looks at you: sitting at the bar and draining your sorrows in alcohol over women no less. If you weren't my oldest friend I'd say you are just giving up too easily.

Nate raised his eyes to stare into his best friend's handsome face.

- So what do you suggest I do now? – inquired Nate.

- Go after her if you want your parent's approval so much. If she is cold towards you then you may be free to have some fun. – answered Chuck like it was the most obvious thing in the world though he was sure Blair would reject Nate again.

With one last drink from his glass, Nate strolled towards the farthest end of the ballroom, looking for Blair. He finally found her on a small balcony that overlooked a garden; he approached her cautiously and quietly closed the glass door behind him, successfully drowning all the noise of the ball. He walked silently towards her, trying not to startle her. When he got close enough he finally opened his mouth to speak but she suddenly turned around.

- Pray tell me why do you enjoy creeping up on me? – said Blair, but seeing who she was talking to she quickly added. – I am so sorry I referred to you like that Mr. Archibald. I thought you were someone else.

Nate remembered how Chuck had said the most important thing when courting a woman was always to praise her so he answered:

- No need for any excuses. It is no wonder why any man would follow a lady as graceful as you Miss Waldorf.

Blair blushed at the praise and lowered her thick, dark lashes. Nate was the perfect gentleman for her, she realized. And he was clearly interested… Blair tried curling her lips in the most seductive smile she knew.

- Mr. Archibald, you are the most charming young gentleman I've ever known.

Nate smiled down at her and for the first time that night noticed how truly pretty she was. Maybe she wasn't his type at all but she still was a very beautiful woman. He couldn't help noticing how she looked especially lovely under the moonbeams and didn't hesitate on making a comment about it out loud.

- The moonbeam rays make you look even prettier tonight Miss Waldorf.

Blair just smiled sheepishly up at him, like a lady should under said circumstances. Nathaniel slowly bent down and took her gloved hand.

The hostess suddenly walked up to the middle of the dance floor and the room fell quiet; she had an announcement to make:

- Ladies and gentlemen, the debutante dance has officially started – as soon as she finished her announcement, the musicians started playing and the dance floor slowly started filling with couples.

Serena and Georgina were giggling and couldn't seem to stop because as soon as the music started all the men surrounding them requested they dance with them. They agreed to randomly choose a dance partner and then switch, they took the hand of whichever gentleman was near and nearly dragged him towards the dance floor. One thing was sure: they loved the attention they were getting, especially Georgina.

Chuck Bass was currently wondering why it was taking so long for Blair to reject Nathaniel; he was expectantly waiting to watch them both enter the ballroom. He was keeping an eye on the balcony door Nate had disappeared into almost half an hour earlier. Chuck drained his glass of scotch as he figured Blair was probably trying not to hut his feelings; he was confident that once Nate gave up on her she would be an easy target, an easy conquest for him.

Chuck Bass was surprised when he saw Nathaniel reenter the ballroom smiling confidently, hand in hand with Blair, who had the most joyful smile in the world… almost as joyful as if the man of her dreams had asked her to dance with him all night long. Which is what happened for the rest of the night: Nate and Blair danced together and couldn't seem to be able to detach from each other, while Chuck just watched from the sideline and always tried to drain his glass of scotch.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: So... a little treat for you :) reviews make me happy and give me inspiration to write so don't forget to review! **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Charles Bartholomew Bass was utterly confused about a woman for the first time in his life: he had been so sure Blair would reject Nathaniel that it took him by surprise when they both entered the ballroom together. Now, three months after the incident, they spent most of their time together and Chuck barely saw his best friend anymore. Chuck barely even left his suite and instead enjoyed the company of a few whores at night, not bothering to go out and make new conquests. The reason he stayed in was mostly because he couldn't stomach the fact that everywhere he went _they_ were the subject everyone was always talking about: the IT couple, the couple everyone hoped to see happily married in a short while. Most of all, he couldn't stomach the fact that, for the first time in his life, Chuck Bass wasn't able to get what he wanted.

Blair was in bliss. After the night of her first party as a debutante, where she danced with Mr. Archibald all night long, she had become the most popular debutante of all. She would be at any event and find herself surrounded with many young girls who aspired to be like her, her style was copied and imposed as a fashion among the other debutantes, and anything anyone would talk about these days was what a lovely couple she and Nate made. She was also secretly glad she hadn't heard from mysterious Mr. Bass, since his dark eyes never stopped haunting her at the most inappropriate of moments… like when she was showering, or when she was trying to sleep. Yet, not everything was as perfect as she wanted it to. Anywhere she went, Blair still heard the hushed rumors of what Miss Van der Woodsen and Miss Sparks had been up to and couldn't help a little pang of jealousy at her best friend having the time of her life ruining her reputation with Georgina Sparks no less.

Nate tried to appear calm and make no noise as he continued eavesdropping on the conversation his parents were having on his father's studio.

- It doesn't matter anymore Anne. The boy's getting married to a rich heiress. Can't you see that once they get married all of our troubles will be over? – was saying Howard Archibald vehemently to his wife, Anne Vanderbilt.

Nate heard his father pace around the room and his mother sniff as if she was silently crying.

- But Howard, you can't possibly expect to place this huge amount on responsibility on our son's shoulders – answered Anne and continued intensely – Pray tell me, Howard, what is it on the first place that motivated you to scam with all those high-rate investors on the first place?

Nate had never heard his mother raise her tone like that… especially to his father, he always saw her as the perfect lady. He walked away from their conversation now, he figured out his father had involved himself in a big fraud with all the wrong, powerful men of the city and was now deeply in debt. No wonder he had been so excited when Nate brought Blair to dinner last week and he found out that she was the daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf.

Serena's cousin from California was getting married. Her mother, Lilly, told her that were leaving in a few hours and that she could bring a friend along. Serena immediately thought of Georgina, they had been inseparable for the last three months and always had so much fun together, and she figured Blair would be busy with Mr. Archibald anyway. She had barely even seen her best friend throughout those three months and was glad she did because Blair seemed so happy with Nate that she would just hate to play the unwanted third party.

Georgina Sparks was overjoyed when Miss Van der Woodsen was announced and entered her family's modest tearoom to invite her to her cousin's wedding in California. She had packed her finest dresses for the occasion and waited for Serena to pick her up. She was sure they were going to have SO much fun.

California was a sunny paradise and both ladies couldn't hide their excitement when they learned that they would be staying on a hotel right on the beach. Their companions were exhausted and retired to their bedrooms early, leaving both young ladies alone on the dining room.

- My dearest friend Serena, I am getting the naughtiest idea – said Georgina excitedly shortly after everyone left – What do you say if we slip to the bar for a few hours before we go to sleep? It would do no harm to have a little fun before we go get our beauty sleep for tomorrow.

Serena only smiled mischievously.

Nate was glad he was far away from home. It had been a rather unexpected trip; apparently the daughter of one of his mother's friends was getting married, and they had packed up and left to California as soon as they received the invitation.

- Oh dear lord Georgie! – exclaimed Serena as she sipped from her glass – Those men have been staring at us since we first came in and now they are coming here. What should we do?

- Just remain calm S. As we are giving them false names, you are to be Savannah and I am to be Svetlana, your foreign friend and you supposed to be showing me around town.

Serena and Georgina giggled at the thought of tricking those men. The rough-looking men approached them confidently and sat surrounding them.

- Ladies, it appears as if fate has reunited us tonight – the biggest man of all said as he bowed down at them.

They only giggled.

Blair was bored, she had hoped to spend the evening with Nate, visiting Central Park or maybe having dinner with his family again, but when he appeared in the morning to tell her that he had to leave to California urgently she had only just smiled brightly at him and wished him for a safe trip. Worst of all, she wondered where Serena was because she had suddenly noticed how much she missed her best friend when Nate wasn't there for her.

Nate entered the bar and caught a glimpse of a brunette lady laughing and drinking outrageously surrounded by many fierce-looking men.

- Sere… Oops I mean Savannah, come, the gentlemen have offered to buy us one more round – called out no other than Georgina Sparks.

Nate looked around, trying to find the other lady and his eyes landed on Serena Van der Woodsen's blue ones. She looked as if she was having a lot of fun as she was had a huge smile on her pretty face, but her smile soon disappeared the moment his eyes landed on hers. She looked as beautiful as ever, Nate thought, appreciating how her golden hair was cascading freely down her back. She was the most attractive woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but come near her.

- Miss Van der Woodsen, you were certainly the last person I expected to find here. – said Nate as he leaned down to kiss her hand.

- Mr. Archibald, pray excuse my behavior. Lady Sparks and I only wished to have a little fun before the wedding. – answered Serena sheepishly, ashamed at having him see her in such a state and in such a place.

- Allow me to escort you outside Miss Van der Woodsen, there we will be able to talk freely and leave Lady Sparks to grace her suitors. – said Nate winking at her.

Nate led Serena out of the bar and out of the dining room so they were now standing on a little wooden platform that overlooked the whole beach.

The chilly breezed caused Serena to hug herself looking for warmth, Nate noticed this and soon Serena found herself surrounded by Nate's heavy jacket. She looked up at him.

- Thank you Mr. Archibald. – said Serena smiling.

- Please Miss Van der Woodsen, call me Nate. After all we are acquaintances now.

- If you insist on confiding on me so much I must also insist on you calling me just Serena too.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Nate suggested they sat down on the straw chair behind them.

Georgina didn't notice Serena was missing right away since she had all her attention on the men surrounding her; all of them were trying desperately to call her attention and win her favor. All the compliments and attention she was getting made her feel even lighter than she already felt because of the alcohol. It wasn't until she stood up to go to the restroom she finally noticed Serena's absence, she was about to panic when she heard an all too familiar female laughter somewhere outside the dining room. Georgina approached the glass door quietly and opened the door so she could hear better; she caught a glimpse of a blonde gentleman's head and recognized it as being Nate Archibald's.

- You are truly the most charming lady I have ever had the chance of meeting. – said Nate to Serena as he took her slender hand in his.

Georgina couldn't believe how lucky she was to be there in that moment and witness how Serena betrayed her best friend, Blair Waldorf, by fooling around with her soon-to-be fiancé. Since Georgina couldn't hear any more conversation after a few minutes, she stuck her head out the glass door a little bit more just in time to catch a perfect view of Nate and Serena kissing passionately.

Georgina made her way back into the bar before Serena and Nate broke their kiss, a wicked smile spreading across her dark painted lips. She had wished for a little gossip about Blair - something she hoped she could get from Serena - to warp into an scandal and bury Queen Bee's perfect reputation and now she had enough dirt to bury both of the most prominent elite debutantes' reputations deep underneath the ground… not that Serena had enough of a reputation to start with after all they had done lately. Whoever said that life isn't fair is just talking nonsense, thought Georgina as she already started weaving one of her most wicked plans.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: So... I am seriously considering turning this story M-rated... it would be my first time ever writing M-rated stuff and would like to know wether you would or wouldn't support this important decision. Every opinion will be taken into consideration. **_

Georgina had been pretending to listen to one of the men she was surrounded by while keeping an eye of the bar door all along. Not much later, Serena reappeared at the bar with a dreamy look on her pretty face. Georgina couldn't help curling her red-painted lips into a smirk as she saw the blonde sit beside her absentmindedly. Soon, Georgina was bored and insisted on leaving the bar already.

Serena could only nod at whatever her friend proposed; her mind was currently occupied replaying the memory of her first kiss. Her mind was foggy because of the alcohol she had drunk earlier and because thinking of Nate's mouth on hers made her feel butterflies on her stomach and very dizzy. Serena knew that Nate kissing her had been wrong, but since her thoughts were currently very vague, she could not remember the reason why. Georgina walked with her to the bed chamber they shared at the hotel and asked no questions about her obvious distracted attitude. Serena was very grateful for her friend's obvious disinterest in her affairs and thought one more time about the kiss she and Mr. Archibald had shared not an hour ago before she finally fell asleep with a smile of her face.

Blair had a restless night. She had finally given up trying to sleep after trying for almost four hours and just called Dorota to prepare her a chamomile tea while she sat near the fireplace in her bedroom. Next morning, as was expected, Blair was feeling very weak because of her sleepless night. As she had not been expecting any visitors nor had been planning to go out she curled up under her silky bed sheets and closed her eyes. Blair was startled when Dorota suddenly entered her room and announced that a young gentleman was here to see her and was currently sitting in the coffee room. She jumped out of bed and started pampering herself; she was ready in less than fifteen minutes. Her emotion at seeing Nate so soon had her overjoyed. She descended the staircase and walked towards her coffee room. There she saw the last man she ever expected to see: Charles Bass.

Chuck had woken early in the morning and decided he couldn't possibly keep avoiding civilization because of a woman. He showered and dressed in one of his finest suits. He decided it was the best time to visit and converse with her, to convince himself that she was just another woman and that she had no power over him or whatsoever. The best way to forget this nonsensical desire he felt for her was to help her get married to Nate as soon as possible, Chuck thought, once they were happily married, he couldn't possibly stand a chance at making her one of his many conquests; she would finally be utterly untouchable and it would be necessary for him to refrain. As his carriage approached her house he was secretly happy for his good timing, as he had just remembered that Nathaniel happened to be out of town for a few days. Blair's polish maid let him in and asked him to wait for her in the coffee room; he sat there for a while, pondering what exactly was he supposed to say and how would he behave to manage this whole situation. He heard a shuffling noise and turned his head at the door. His control slipped when he saw her: gorgeous in a lavender morning dress. Her dark curls neatly arranged and falling down her shoulders and a big smile adorning her beautiful face; a big smile that made her irresistible and that immediately melted off her face as soon as she recognized him.

- I suppose that perhaps you were expecting someone else Miss Waldorf – said Chuck as he chuckled a little and rose to approach her.

She remained standing at the doorway, not moving an inch and trying to control herself. She tried regaining the control after the initial shock his presence in her house caused her. In a short moment, she found her gloved hand being kissed by Chuck Bass and her eyes staring into the dark, seductive eyes that had been haunting her for months.

- Indeed I was. I was hoping your friend, Mr. Archibald, had arrived early from his trip to California – she said not minding that her comment might have been considered a little more than rude to her guest.

- I don't mean to cause you any discomfort Miss Waldorf. I am here with the sole purpose to converse with you.

- So please, Mr. Bass, should you want to join me for some tea?

Both of them sat down in the comfortable leather couch and Blair ordered Dorota to bring them some tea, cookies and cupcakes.

Serena woke up when a lot of sunlight hit her right in the eyes. She opened her eyes to find the strong light had momentarily blinded her and groaned as she registered the foul taste in her mouth and the pounding in her head. She looked to the side and saw Georgina in a similar situation on her bed.

- After a whole night's sleep I thought that maybe you two would be a little more rested… But perhaps I was wrong – said Lilly Van der Woodsen as she stood in the middle of the room, staring down at her daughter and friend and frowning deeply – Get up immediately, you need to get ready for the weeding and perhaps make amends for your reproachable behavior.

Lilly left a few maids to help Georgina and Serena tend to their hangover and get them ready for the wedding. As the maids washed and brushed her, Serena wondered what had happened last night because she couldn't recall a thing! She sure remembered going with the bar with Georgina, drinking a lot and flirting outrageously… but she couldn't remember anything else, she couldn't seem to remember why she felt as if she had done something terrible, something unforgiveable.

- So, Miss Waldorf, I understand my dearest and oldest friend is very fond of you – said Mr. Bass as he took a sip of his tea – I wonder if… perhaps, you reciprocate the feelings he so obviously has towards you.

- Of course I do! I cannot fathom any other reason why I should be seen in his company so constantly if I didn't return his feelings – answered Blair a little coldly.

- Perhaps because of his good looks, heritage, or fortune – replied Chuck quickly - In the past many young debutantes have chased after him because of those reasons.

- Shall I take this as an insult Mr. Bass? You barge into my house and demand to know whether my feelings for Mr. Archibald are true or if I am just pretending to be interested in him romantically because of the ulterior interest of benefiting myself with his money and heritage. I won't tolerate such disrespect! – exclaimed Blair.

- I pray you not to take the reason I came in such a dramatic way. I only desired to know whether you planned to be serious with this relationship, I understand you are quite the most admired lady in town, and I only wish to help you – said Chuck soothingly as he raised both his hands in a pacifying gesture – There's nothing I wish more that seeing my dear friend happily married to a loving wife and I am here to offer my help so the marriage is possible.

Blair looked at him with suspicion. She didn't believe he was there to help her get married to Nate without something that would benefit him. There must be some ulterior reason, Blair thought, after all Mr. Bass is known to be cunning and sly.

- May ask you Mr. Bass, what is in for you?

- Oh dearest Miss Waldorf, I only wish for the happiness of my friend.

Nate was sitting on the last row of benches in the church, expectantly waiting for a certain blonde beauty to make her appearance. When the church was almost full, he finally saw her and the sight took his breath away: she was wearing a long, light blue dress that made an exquisite contrast with her fair skin and golden hair. His eyes locked with hers as she entered the church and took her seat next to her mother.

As soon as he laid eyes on her, she felt a delicious sensation on the back of her neck. Their eyes locked for a moment as she took her seat and she suddenly remembered everything she couldn't remember from last night's events. Serena blushed deeply in embarrassment at the memory of her first kiss. She suddenly felt terrible, and this time she knew why: she had made out with her best friend's soon-to-be fiancé. Serena just wanted to die then and there; she had betrayed Blair, her dearest and oldest childhood friend.

- So, I advise you, Miss Waldorf, that when you finally meet Mr. William Vanderbilt, Nathaniel's grandfather, you mustn't play the quiet and obedient fiancé. You must, in fact behave like you have when this conversation first started – Chuck said knowingly while he smiled and Blair blushed recalling her imprudent and irritated behavior before – Mr. Vanderbilt approves of… feisty young ladies – he explained smirking – although I expect you to be wiser and know better than to cause a scandal in his presence.

Chuck then happened to look at the huge antique clock on the wall.

- It has been lovely conversing with you Miss Waldorf, but I am afraid I have other… issues I must tend to. I do hope there will be another chance for us to continue this conversation. – said Chuck as he stood up, took Blair's little and delicate gloved hand in his own and kissed it tenderly.

- Thank you Mr. Bass for all the helpful advice. I do hope next time we converse I will be happily married. – Blair said smiling up at his dark and handsome face while he kissed her hand – If you will, I will walk you to the door.

- I was rather hoping you would say that.

They walked to the huge mahogany entrance door and a servant quickly opened it for them, Chuck's carriage had been waiting for him all along.

On an impulse, Chuck bent down and kissed her rosy left cheek softly and whispered in her ear.

- Keep an eye on that blonde friend of yours.

He then walked towards his carriage and left Blair standing alone in her doorway, more than a little perplexed.

Serena sat alone with a glass of champagne on one of the white tables of the wedding's reception party. She was, once again, recurring to alcohol. She couldn't believe how thoughtless and impulsive she had been the night before to allow Mr. Archibald and her to… kiss. Several glasses of champagne later, Serena stood up a little unstable and walked shakily towards the beach, suddenly it had seemed like a good idea to go and refresh her sore feet on the humid shore. She left her constraining shoes on the sand and lifted her dress before running to the salty water. She giggled and seemed to forget all of her problems as she splashed around and ruined the hem of her dress, but she couldn't care less. She was slightly far from the party and doubted anyone would ever notice her absence since Georgina had a new conquest and her mother was in a private room, gossiping with some of her high society friends. Serena felt finally free.

Nate had wanted to approach her before but didn't when he noticed how miserable she looked; he sat by the bar, drinking and watching her. Soon, he noticed she had left the reception after drinking an alarming amount of alcohol. Concerned for her safety, he had started searching for her everywhere around the party. He had almost given up when he saw a blonde, slender figure splashing around on the shore. He smiled to himself as he followed her outside. She looked beautiful, bathed with the last rays of sun and already soaked with salty water. She didn't appear to notice his presence as he draw nearer and nearer to her playful figure. Unable to contain himself, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

One moment she was splashing around and laughing like a little girl, the next, a strong pair of arms pulled her into an embrace and she found herself staring into Nathaniel Archibald's blue eyes. She closed her eyes but something told her it was wrong, wrong, terribly wrong. She opened her lips slightly to protest and Nate used that as his chance to crash his mouth onto hers. Serena found herself surrendering under him and melting onto his warm touch. Suddenly, she felt her back hitting the warm sand and felt Nate placing himself on top of her. The passion of it all and the great amount of alcohol she had drunk earlier had blurred her inhibitions and she struggled to loosen her corset.

Nate thought he was in heaven when he felt Serena loosen her corset and lower her dress as he kept kissing her. He took off his jacket and shirt and helped Serena get out of her heavily soaked, and now ruined, dress. She was now only in her undergarments and he didn't believe he had seen anything so sexy before.

So caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed the brunette girl who had followed them out into the sandy shore. She was talking in the scene displayed before her and was wickedly grinning at them as she understood what they were about to do… or doing.

Georgina Sparks had never felt so pleased or… naughty in her whole life.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer (never done one before?!):

I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

A.N. : First and foremost, let me apologize for taking so long to update this, but it has been a crazy couple of months, I've had tons of homework (I literally slept like 3 hours yesterday), some weird "romantic" problems (yeah, it's weird even to me to be involved in that kind of stuff since I'm kind of a loner) and a personal project to present (I haven't got even half of it done and it's for next week! I'm freaking out!). I really have no idea of where I got the time to write this but here it is anyway, I really hope you will REVIEW! I really love hearing what your opinion of the story is, no matter how long or short, your reviews always make me smile and want to update faster ;) I should probably just post this now and get started on my personal project :P but... there's a BIG chance I won't. Ok, maybe I'll have to cut off my internet service. So, if I'm not updating or answering reviews soon it's because I've decided to give up on internet alltogether.

"Damn that mother chucker". Tossing and turning under her fancy bed sheets, Blair Waldorf realized she couldn't sleep… again. Blair Waldorf was a lady after all and almost never cursed, however, it seemed as if, when it was about Charles Bass… none of the former and proper rules could be applied. The face of that man she loathed would haunt her every time she tried closing her eyes: his strong and defined features, dark looks, and that attraction she felt towards him made it impossible for her to stop thinking about him. And she hated him for it. For what felt like the thousandth time that night she cursed the very man with whom she had been conversing barely hours ago.

Serena had been having a little more fun at the beach after Nate had parted with tender words and hopeful promises hours ago. She lay there, on the white sand. Then, finally got up and figured it was probably time to return to her hotel room. In her drunken haze, she barely noticed anything at all as she made her way through the long corridor that led her to her room. She giggled as her bare feet made contact with the soft, velvety material of the expensive Oriental rug that adorned the long hallway.

Georgina hadn't been awake at night when Serena tiptoed in the room both of them shared late at night. Georgina didn't wake when Serena noisily made her way through the room, tripping over various objects in the process, and giggling uncontrollably. Serena vaguely thought there must be a reason she maybe should be more careful and less noisy so as not to wake her roommate, but the very idea seemed so very absurd at the moment she decided to just brush it away. As soon as her head touched the comfortable and luxurious pillow, she fell profoundly asleep; that night Serena was able to sleep soundly and not go through a restless night for the first time in a very long time.

As soon as she heard the drunken giggles and unsteady steps on the hall so late at night, Georgina had closed her eyes and pretended to be deeply asleep. She remained completely still, listening as Serena made her way to her bed to finally collapse on top of the comforter, not even bothering to take her dress off and change into her pajamas. Georgina remained very still, listening to the soft snores from the blonde girl sleeping beside her; only when she was absolutely sure Serena was completely dead to the world did she dare to slowly crawl out of her bed and towards her. Georgina got Serena out of her heavy dress and corset and proceeded to help her into her long nightgown. The tedious process seemed to take forever, but Georgina was smiling wickedly as she redressed the young blonde socialite, for she now had enough dirt to bury not only the Van der Woodsens, but also the Archibalds, Vanderbilts, and the hateful Waldorfs very, very deep underneath the ground. Nothing in life could be possibly better than those hateful, stuck-up snobs finally getting a spoonful of their own medicine. Smiling scornfully at the drunken girl, Georgina tucked Serena under the luxurious covers of her hotel bed and tiptoed to her own bed as quietly as she could. With all the powerful families of New York finally gone, she could finally have a shot at everything she ever wanted. Georgina closed her eyes and dreamt of her future, which included eternal elegant balls, ever-full champagne glasses, an outrageous collection of French lace dresses, all the right connections, a mansion, an endless amount of servants…

No matter how hard Blair tried to fight to eradicate the memories from that morning it was no use. It was no use denying that almost tangible attraction – that almost magnetic and irresistible pull – she felt towards Charles Bass. Blair huffed and puffed under her fluffy, feathery comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets. She tried replacing images of a mysterious dark-haired gentleman bending to kiss her hand tenderly with those of a certain golden-haired, blue-eyed gentleman taking her by the arm and guiding her through Central Park. Now, the only thing she hoped and longed for was Nathaniel finally going down on one knee and proposing his undying love to her. It was the only thing that would make her truly happy, she told herself over and over again. When she got properly engaged to Nathaniel (at last!) she would have secured her social status, would have the husband of her dreams and, overall, her life would have the perfect fairytale ending she had dreamed of since she had been a little girl. Now, all she had to do was be strong and keep chasing those tempting images of Charles Bass away – which strangely made her feel all tingly and warm inside – to the deepest recesses of her mind. Blair Waldorf sighed and decidedly clamped her eyes shut; putting all of her effort in constructing a realistically bright daydream, a sunny future in which smiling brunette and fair children run around an immense country house. If there was a sure thing, it was that the Waldorfs were known for being stubborn and not giving up so easily.

Chuck Bass sat in his suite, drinking a glass of scotch. The very image of calmness. Not a single crease in his expensive suit. However, at that moment, his mind was in such a chaos! The plan he thought perfect had turned out against him. He'd spend most of the days before, and the most of the nights too, slowly taking sips from his ever-full glass of scotch and pondering. The little visit he'd paid to Miss Waldorf before, far from proving to him she was the perfect wife for Nathaniel and therefore off-limits, had only made him want her even more. As soon as he returned to his suite after his meeting with her, he realized he had the urge to feel numb, to be emotionless and cold; he did the only thing he knew in those situations: resorting to alcohol. And that was what he had been doing for many days: numbing himself and trying to forget about the precarious situation he was in. He'd tried everything to try and forget _her_; he'd even gone to the extent of having to look for hookers that looked like _her_ and paying them extra money to let him call them by _her_ name, hoping he'd finally get the release he'd so longed for. What was going on with him was unprecedented; it was the very first time something like that ever happened to Chuck Bass. And, oh, he was so ashamed of it he'd been avoiding everyone and everything lately.

Suddenly, the door of the Bass suite opened and revealed a much disheveled, very anxious-looking Nathaniel Archibald. Chuck slowly came back to his numb reality and arched his dark eyebrows in surprise as he took in the image of his childhood friend standing on the door and looking very unlike his usual self.

The very last thing Nate had expected was to find his oldest friend sitting on a leather couch, at the crack of dawn, looking all calm and collected, and very deep in thought indeed. In fact, knowing Chuck, he had expected to find him in bed with one… or maybe two hookers. But Nate was glad he'd found Chuck clearly… not busy today because he just needed someone to hear him out, he really needed to let everything he'd been holding go out and who better than his best friend?

- What a surprise Nathaniel. Do sit down and enlighten me as on what are you doing in my humble home at such ungodly hours. – said Chuck in his smooth voice, directing an inquisitive look and an arched brow towards his friend.

Nate let out a giant amount of breath he didn't know he had been holding in and collapsed heavily onto the nearest leather couch.

Chuck soon noticed his friend looked paler than usual and had a crazy glint in his eye… The usually calm Nathaniel had disappeared and in his place there was this colorless, anxious-filled, exultant and nervous version of his friend.

- So, none of your many mistresses here tonight. If I didn't know you well, my dear friend, I'd dare say something is wrong with you. But since I know you well, maybe too well, I know you happen to be planning something. – said Nate looking suspiciously over at his uncommonly serene-looking friend.

- Well Archibald, once again you have surprised me with your brilliant observations and that natural talent you have of being able to read me. – answered Chuck sarcastically and in a slightly dry voice, none of which Nate seemed to pay any attention to, or even notice. – Now, tell me what thoughts have been wandering upon your agitated mind. Do tell me what thoughts are those that have you here, restless, disheveled, and acting in no way like your usual self. – added Chuck as he took a large sip of his drink.

Nate looked frantically around, as if making sure there was no one else in Chuck's suite and then leaned closer to his friend, in a confidential manner.

- Chuck, you are my oldest friend, so I owe it to you to tell you first. I am a changed man, I feel as if I have been born again. I have never in my life felt like I do now. The trip, however short, changed my life and myself in the most profound of ways. I sit down in front of you, at the crack of dawn, in the urgent need to say what I have been so restless about. I am a man deeply in love and wish to marry the girl of my dreams, for I have learnt she feels the same way I feel.

At hearing the news, Chuck was finally able to piece everything together. As soon as he did, he could not help a cunning smirk from sliding onto his face.


End file.
